sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Άβυδος \Μυσία
Άβυδος Abydos, Appawiya thumb|300px| [[Τρωάδα Ελλήσποντος ---- Τένεδος Ίμβρος Σαμοθράκη ---- Ροδίος Ποταμός Σκάμανδρος Ποταμός Σατνιόεις Ποταμός ]] ]] - Ιστορική πόλη της Μυσίας και ακριβέστερα της Τρωάδας. - Πιθανόν ταυτίζεται με την Χετταϊκή Appawiya. Ετυμολογία Ενδέχεται το όνομα "Άβυδος" να σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις: *Αρίσβη *''"Αμισός"'' (~ Αμαζόνες). *''"Απαισός"'' * Άφυτις, Αφεταί * Άβδηρα, Αυταριάτες Μια άλλη ετυμολογία συνδέει το όνομά της με εκείνο του Βυζαντίου και ρίζα "βυζ-" και κατά συνέπεια με τον Θρακικό λαό Βησσοί. Κατά μία παρετυμολογική άποψη η ονομασία προέρχεται από το στερητικό α και το ρήμα "βύζω" εξ ού και λεγόταν Άβυζος ή Άβυσσος. Το ρήμα βύζω = κάνω θόρυβο ή ανεμοζάλη (σκοτούρα). Συνεπώς η Άβυδος ήταν πόλη αθόρυβη, της ανάπαυσης και του άνετου βίου. Πολλά δε τα στοιχεία που μπορούν να εξαχθούν από την εξέταση του βίου των κατοίκων. Ίδρυση Παραμένει άγνωστο πότε ιδρύθηκε ο αρχικός οικισμός της Αβύδου. Γεωγραφία Αρχαία πόλη, στη Μικρά Ασία, ευρισκόμενη στο Nagara Point (σημείο Ναγαρά) σημ. Μπογκάζ-χισάρ στον Ελλήσποντο, η ανατολική ακτή της εισόδου του από Αιγαίο, στο σημείο όπου το πλάτος του (εύρος) είναι μόλις ένα μίλιο. Η αρχαία Άβυδος (Nağara) βρίσκεται στην Τρωάδα, σε ένα ακρωτήριο στα στενά του Ελλησπόντου, 5 χλμ. βόρεια του σημερινού Çanakkale. Στην Αρχαιότητα γειτνίαζε στα βορειοανατολικά με την Αρίσβη και στα νοτιοδυτικά με τη Δάρδανο. Στα νότια και ανατολικά της εκτείνονταν οροσειρές. Απέναντι από την Άβυδο, στη Θρακική χερσόνησο, βρισκόταν η Σηστός. Εισαγωγή Πρώτη αναφορά ενδεχομένως να έγινε στην Χετταϊκή Εποχή. :The island of Lazpa (Lesbos) was a dependency of Seha River Land, whose territory Mursili further enlarged by adding to it a land called Appawiya. Αρχικά ήταν πιθανόν Θρακική πόλη, αλλά αποικίστηκε από Μιλησίους. Οι Αβυδινοί οι αρχαίοι κάτοικοί της ήταν πεπεισμένοι ότι ιδρυτής της πόλης χώρας τους ήταν ο μυθικός ήρωας Άβυδος που όμως είναι ανύπαρκτος στην Ελληνική μυθολογία. Η στρατηγικής σημασίας θέση της Αβύδου επάνω στον Ελλήσποντο έγινε νωρίς αντιληπτή στην Αρχαιότητα. Αυτό είχε αποτέλεσμα να εξελιχτεί η πόλη σε ορμητήριο επιχειρήσεων και ελέγχου των θαλάσσιων επικοινωνιών του Ελλησπόντου μέχρι και την Οθωμανική περίοδο, αλλά και να βρεθεί στο κέντρο πολλών διενέξεων για τον έλεγχο της περιοχής. Κατ΄ αρχή η αναφορά της πόλης στην Ιστορία που πρώτος την αναφέρει ο Όμηρος και στη συνέχεια ο Ηρόδοτος, Θουκυδίδης, Ξενοφών κλπ. οφείλεται στη γεωγραφική της θέση που ήταν το στενότερο σημείο διαπόρθμευσης από την Ασιατική ακτή προς την έναντι επίσης γνωστή πόλη Σηστό και αντίστροφα. Είχε σημειώσει ιδιαίτερη ανάπτυξη ήδη από τον Τρωϊκό πόλεμο. Περίεργες, όμως, φαίνονται οι διαφορές των αρχαίων στην εκτίμηση της απόστασης. Ο Ηρόδοτος υπολόγιζε το εύρος σε επτά στάδια που αν ληφθεί υπ΄ όψη εκείνο του Αριστοτέλη (100 m) η απόσταση ήταν 700 m. Ο Στράβων υπολόγιζε 30 στάδια, (το κατά του Στράβωνα στάδιο = 150 m) δηλαδή 4,5 Km. Γάλλοι ιστορικοί σε 5.520 m, ενώ η σημερινή απόσταση δεν υπεβαίνει το ένα μίλι (1.852 m). *(Σημ. στη πραγματικότητα άλλο το εύρος που μετρείται κάθετα και άλλο η απόσταση διάπλου που εκ του υπάρχοντος ρεύματος, απο Β. προς Ν., υποχρεώνει τη βόρεια πορεία έτσι ώστε η επιρροή του ρεύματος να οδηγήσει στην απέναντι ακριβώς ακτή. Άρα ορθότερος μάλλον είναι ο Στράβων). Εκτός της σημασίας εκ της γεωγραφικής θέσης και του θρύλου, το τρίτο σημαντικό στην ιστορία της πόλης ήταν η διπλή "ζεύξη Αβύδου - Μάδυτου" το 480 π.Χ., έργο του Έλληνα μηχανικού Άρπαλου. Η δεύτερη πλωτή γέφυρα στη παγκόσμια ιστορία μετά από εκείνη του Βοσπόρου του 512 π.Χ. και η πρώτη διπλή. Από αυτήν εδώ ο Ξέρξης Α' διεκπεραίωσε όλο το στρατό του το 480 π.Χ. όταν εισέβαλε στην Ελλάδα. Η πόλη μετά τους Περσικούς πολέμους απετέλεσε μέλος της ομοσπονδίας της Δήλου. Αργότερα κατά τον Πελοποννησιακό πόλεμο τάχθηκε με τη Σπάρτη γενόμενη έτσι σπουδαίο ορμητήριο των Σπαρτιατών. Από τότε εξ αιτίας της στρατηγικής σημασίας της, η Άβυδος έπαιξε τον ρόλο του Γιβραλτάρ του Αιγαίου. Πρό του θαλάσσιου χώρου αυτής έγιναν στην αρχαιότητα δύο ναυμαχίες το 411 π.Χ. και το 410 π.Χ. Στη πρώτη οι Αθηναίοι υπό τον Θρασύβουλο και τον Θράσυλλο νίκησαν τους υπό τον Κλέαρχο Σπαρτιάτες, εις δε τη δεύτερη, οι εξελίξεις υπήρξαν δραματικότερες εκ της συμμετοχής των Περσών. Κατά την Ελληνιστική περίοδο τη πόλη πολιόρκησε ο Φίλιππος Ε' (γιος του Δημητρίου Β'). Η Άβυδος αντιστάθηκε γενναία καθώς οι κάτοικοι γνώριζαν τη τακτική που ακολουθούσε ο Φίλιππος Ε', που φόνευε τα τέκνα των αντιπάλων του και δήμευε τις περιουσίες τους. Έτσι εξηγείται ο λόγος που ο Φίλιππος ενώ πολιορκούσε ο ίδιος τη πόλη παραχώρησε 3ήμερη προθεσμία "ως χάρη" για την παράδοση της πόλης. Οι Αβυδηνοί αντέστησαν μέχρις εσχάτων και μετά την αυτοκτονία του άμαχου πληθυσμού η πόλη έρημη και κατεστραμένη καταλήφθηκε (200 π.Χ.). Όμως η πόλη επανακτίσσθηκε και αποτίναξε τελικά το ζυγό. Κατά τη Ρωμαϊκή περίοδο οι Ρωμαίοι της παραχώρησαν "ελευθερία" και παρέμεινε έως και στα ύστερα Βυζαντινά χρόνια ο τελωνειακός σταθμός του Ελλησπόντου (ανήκε στο ανατολικό Θέμα), έως ότου ο ρόλος αυτός μεταφέρθηκε στα Δαρδανέλλια του Ελλήσποντο, μετά το κτίσιμο των "Παλαιών Τειχών" από το Σουλτάνο Μωάμεθ Β' (περί το 1456). Ιστορία Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Η Άβυδος ήταν γνωστή στον Όμηρο ως πόλη της Τρωάδας (την αναφέρει τρεις φορές). Η Σηστός, που βρισκόταν απέναντι από την Άβυδο στη Θρακική χερσόνησο, καθώς και η Αρίσβη στα βορειοανατολικά της, ήταν επίσης γνωστές στον Όμηρο. Σύμφωνα με το Στράβωνα, μετά τον Τρωικό πόλεμο η Άβυδος κατοικήθηκε από Θράκες. Αρχαϊκή Εποχή Ο Στράβωνας πληροφορεί ακόμη ότι με άδεια του Γύγη, του βασιλέα των Λυδών, η Μίλητος εγκατέστησε αποίκους στην Άβυδο. Εάν η πληροφορία αυτή αληθεύει, πρέπει να υποθέσουμε ότι κατά το α΄ μισό του 7ου αι. π.Χ. η περιοχή αυτή ανήκε στο βασίλειο της Λυδίας ή ελεγχόταν από αυτό. Η ίδρυση της αποικίας της Αβύδου εντασσόταν στο πρόγραμμα επέκτασης της οικονομικής δραστηριότητας της Μιλήτου στη Μαύρη θάλασσα με την ίδρυση σειράς από αποικίες. Στην Προποντίδα οι Μιλήσιοι ίδρυσαν επίσης το Πάριον και την Κύζικο. Η ιστορία της πόλης κατά τον 7ο και 6ο αι. π.Χ. παραμένει ουσιαστικά άγνωστη. Με την περσική κατάκτηση του Λυδικού βασιλείου στα μέσα του 6ου αι. π.Χ. άρχισε μια περίοδος αστάθειας λόγω του Περσικού επεκτατισμού. Η Άβυδος πρέπει να περιήλθε στον έλεγχο των Περσών περίπου το 515 π.Χ. Σύμφωνα με το Στράβωνα, ο Δαρείος Α' την κατέστρεψε μαζί με άλλες πόλεις της Προποντίδας, όταν έμαθε ότι οι Σκύθες ετοίμαζαν εκστρατεία εναντίον του, φοβούμενος να μη χρησιμοποιήσουν τις πόλεις αυτές για να περάσουν στην Ασία (513 π.Χ.) Κλασσική Εποχή Η Άβυδος έλαβε μέρος στην Ιωνική Επανάσταση κατά των Περσών στις αρχές του 5ου αι. π.Χ. Μετά την ήττα των Ελλήνων έπεσε στα χέρια των Περσών υπό τον Δαυρίση (497 π.Χ.) μαζί με τη Δάρδανο, την Περκώτη, τη Λάμψακο και την Παισό. Οι Πέρσες εκμεταλλεύτηκαν τη στρατηγική θέση της για να προωθήσουν τα σχέδια κατάκτησης της κυρίως Ελλάδας. Το 480 π.Χ. ο Ξέρξης, δημιουργώντας μια γέφυρα, διήλθε από την Άβυδο στη Σηστό, στην απέναντι ακτή της Θρακικής χερσονήσου, για να κατακτήσει την Ελλάδα. Το 479/478 π.Χ. η Άβυδος έγινε μέλος της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας. Κατά τη διάρκεια της ηγεμονίας της Αθήνας η οικονομία της ήταν αρκετά ανεπτυγμένη. Στους ετήσιους καταλόγους φόρου που πλήρωναν οι συμμαχικές πόλεις στην Αθήνα φαίνεται ότι η Άβυδος κατέβαλλε 4-6 τάλαντα, πολύ σημαντικό πόσο, ενδεικτικό του οικονομικού σθένους της πόλης. Στον Πελοποννησιακό πόλεμο, που εξερράγη το 431 π.Χ. μεταξύ Αθήνας και Σπάρτης, η Άβυδος ήταν με το μέρος των Αθηναίων. Η τελευταία πράξη του πολέμου, ο λεγόμενος Ιωνικός Πόλεμος, διαδραματίσθηκε στη Μικρά Ασία, και ειδικά στην περιοχή του Ελλησπόντου. Με τη βοήθεια των Περσών, οι Σπαρτιάτες προσπάθησαν να αποκόψουν τους Αθηναίους από τον Ελλήσποντο και να σταματήσουν τη μεταφορά αραβόσιτου από τη Μαύρη θάλασσα προς την Αθήνα. Η στρατηγική θέση της Αβύδου στην Προποντίδα είχε συνέπεια την εμπλοκή της σε αυτήν τη διένεξη. Το 411 π.Χ., με την ενθάρρυνση και τη βοήθεια των Σπαρτιατών και του Πέρση σατράπη του Ελλησπόντου Φαρναβάζου, η Άβυδος και η Λάμψακος επαναστάτησαν κατά των Αθηναίων και τάχθηκαν με το μέρος των Σπαρτιατών και των Περσών. Η σημασία της Αβύδου για τον έλεγχο του Ελλησπόντου γίνεται φανερή από τα λόγια του Θουκυδίδη, ο οποίος γράφει ότι οι Αθηναίοι, μην μπορώντας να πάρουν πίσω την πόλη από τους Σπαρτιάτες, πέρασαν στην απέναντι όχθη και κατέστησαν τη Σηστό κέντρο ελέγχου όλου του Ελλησπόντου. Το ίδιο έτος, σε μια σημαντική μάχη που έγινε στην περιοχή και είναι γνωστή ως μάχη της Αβύδου, οι Αθηναίοι νίκησαν τους Σπαρτιάτες, οι οποίοι σώθηκαν από ολική καταστροφή μόνο μετά την επέμβαση του Φαρναβάζου. Στο τέλος του 5ου αι. π.Χ., η Αθήνα ηττήθηκε στον Πελοποννησιακό πόλεμο και απώλεσε τον έλεγχο στην περιοχή της Μικράς Ασίας μετά την ήττα στους Αιγός ποταμούς (405 π.Χ.), ενώ οι Σπαρτιάτες σταδιακά απέκτησαν τον έλεγχο όλων σχεδόν των πόλεων της Τρωάδας. Η Άβυδος έγινε το σημαντικότερο ορμητήριο των επιχειρήσεων των Σπαρτιατών στον Ελλήσποντο κατά τη διάρκεια της κυριαρχίας τους εκεί. Σύντομα, όμως, ήρθαν σε διένεξη με τους Πέρσες, κυρίως για την τύχη των ελληνικών πόλεων της Μικράς Ασίας. Η διένεξη κατέληξε στην ήττα των Σπαρτιατών το 394 π.Χ. στην Κνίδο από τους Πέρσες. Μετά την ήττα των Σπαρτιατών μόνη η Άβυδος από τις πόλεις της Τρωάδας παρέμεινε στην κατοχή τους μέχρι το 387/386 π.Χ. Τότε αυτοί, θέλοντας να εμποδίσουν την Αθήνα να αποκτήσει πάλι ναυτική δύναμη, σύναψαν συνθήκη με τους Πέρσες, τη λεγόμενη Ανταλκίδειο ειρήνη ή ειρήνη του Βασιλέως. Με τη συνθήκη αυτή η Άβυδος, όπως και όλες οι ελληνικές πόλεις της Μικράς Ασίας, περιήλθαν στην κατοχή των Περσών. Από την εποχή αυτή και έπειτα οι πληροφορίες των πηγών για την Άβυδο είναι πολύ περιορισμένες. Γνωρίζουμε ότι κατά την περίοδο των πενήντα ετών μεταξύ της Ανταλκιδείου ειρήνης και της κατάκτησης του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου η Άβυδος είχε τυραννικό πολίτευμα, είναι μάλιστα γνωστό το όνομα ενός τυράννου της, του Ιφιάδη. Η Άβυδος φαίνεται ότι την εποχή αυτή ενεπλάκη στις διενέξεις μεταξύ των σατραπών της περιοχής και μαθαίνουμε ότι κατέλαβε τη Σηστό και το Πάριο. Ελληνιστική Εποχή Το 334 π.Χ. ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος διαιπεραιώθηκε στη Μικρά Ασία από την Άβυδο και η περιοχή της Τρωάδας προσαρτήθηκε στο Μακεδονικό κράτος. Μετά το θάνατό του εξέσπασε πόλεμος ανάμεσα στους διαδόχους του για την κυριαρχία των κτήσεών του. Το 319 π.Χ. ο Αντίγονος ο Μονόφθαλμος, ένας από τους στρατηγούς του Αλεξάνδρου, έγινε διοικητής της Μικράς Ασίας και αργότερα αυτοανακηρύχθηκε βασιλέας. Την ίδια εποχή η Άβυδος έγινε μέλος της συμμαχίας που ιδρύθηκε μάλλον από τον Αντίγονο με κέντρο το ιερό της Αθηνάς στο Ίλιον. Με το θάνατο του Αντιγόνου το 301 π.Χ. στη μάχη της Ιψού, ο Λυσίμαχος μπόρεσε να κυριαρχήσει για λίγο στην περιοχή, αλλά το 281 π.Χ., μετά τη μάχη στο Κουρουπέδιο, η Άβυδος, όπως και όλη σχεδόν η Μικρά Ασία, περιήλθε υπό έλεγχο των Σελευκιδών, όπου παρέμεινε για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του 3ου αι. π.Χ. Ο αιώνας αυτός γνώρισε τον αγώνα για κυριαρχία ανάμεσα στις δυναστείες των Σελευκιδών και των Ατταλιδών του Περγάμου, οι οποίοι από τα μέσα του 3ου αι. π.Χ. εξελίχθηκαν σε σοβαρή απειλή για τους Σελευκίδες. Το 227/226 π.Χ. ο Άτταλος Α' νίκησε τον Αντίοχο Ιέρακα δίνοντας έτσι τέλος στην κυριαρχία των Σελευκιδών στην περιοχή της Τρωάδας. Η Άβυδος τότε πρέπει να έγινε αυτόνομη πόλη υπό την επιρροή ή τον έλεγχο των Ατταλιδών. Οι Σελευκίδες, αλλά και οι Πτολεμαίοι, μπόρεσαν να κερδίσουν την Άβυδο για σύντομα χρονικά διαστήματα, έχασαν όμως οριστικά τον έλεγχό της το 188 π.Χ. Το 200 π.Χ. η Άβυδος καταστράφηκε από το βασιλέα της Μακεδονίας Φίλιππο Ε', σύμφωνα με τη μαρτυρία του Πολυβίου. Το 200 π.Χ. ο Φίλιππος άρχισε επίθεση κατά των πόλεων του Ελλησπόντου, με στόχο να σταματήσει το εμπόριο αραβόσιτου από τη Μαύρη θάλασσα. Θέλοντας να περάσει στην Ασία μέσω της Σηστού και της Αβύδου, κατέστρεψε την τελευταία, της οποίας οι κάτοικοι αυτοκτόνησαν για να μην πέσουν στα χέρια του στρατού του. Η έκκληση των Ρωμαίων στο Μακεδόνα βασιλέα να σταματήσει την επιχείρηση αυτή δεν εισακούστηκε. Με τη συνθήκη της Απάμειας (188 π.Χ.) περιορίστηκε το κράτος των Σελευκιδών στο εσωτερικό της Μικράς Ασίας και έτσι η Άβυδος περιήλθε οριστικά στη σφαίρα επιρροής της Περγάμου. Μετά τη συνθήκη η πόλη γνώρισε περίοδο ανάπτυξης, όπως και άλλες πόλεις της Τρωάδας. Τότε μάλιστα μπόρεσε να ενσωματώσει στη σφαίρα επιρροής της την γειτονική Αρίσβη, αυξάνοντας έτσι την οικονομική της ισχύ. Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Το 129 π.Χ. δημιουργήθηκε η Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία της Ασίας, στην οποία υπήχθη και η Άβυδος. Με τη σημαντική γεωγραφική της θέση είναι σχεδόν βέβαιο ότι γνώρισε ευημερία κατά τη Ρωμαϊκή περίοδο, αν και οι πληροφορίες που σώζονται είναι ελάχιστες. Στην πόλη λειτουργούσαν νομισματοκοπεία επί Αυγούστου και επί Νέρωνα. Βυζαντινή Εποχή Οι φιλολογικές μαρτυρίες δείχνουν ότι η Άβυδος συνέχισε να κατοικείται ανελλιπώς μέχρι περίπου το 17ο αιώνα. Κατά τη Βυζαντινή περίοδο ανήκε στο Βυζαντινό κράτος και ήταν σημαντικό οχυρό και σταθμός ελέγχου της κυκλοφορίας από και προς τον Ελλήσποντο. Η πόλη πρέπει να αριθμούσε σημαντική χριστιανική κοινότητα και στην πρώιμη Βυζαντινή περίοδο είχε δικό της επίσκοπο, ενώ τουλάχιστον μία μονή αναφέρεται εκεί κατά τον 8ο αιώνα. Εξ αιτίας της στρατηγικής της σημασίας τον έλεγχό της διεκδίκησαν κατά καιρούς οι Άραβες, οι Βενετοί και οι Οθωμανοί Τούρκοι και έγινε έτσι θέατρο πολλών μαχών σε όλη τη Βυζαντινή περίοδο. Οι φιλολογικές πηγές δίνουν την εντύπωση ενός κοσμοπολίτικου φρουρίου, όπου το διαμετακομιστικό εμπόριο έπαιζε σημαντικό ρόλο. Οθωμανική Εποχή Οι Οθωμανοί Τούρκοι εμφανίζονται διεκδικώντας την Άβυδο ήδη από το 10ο αιώνα. Στα μέσα του 14ου αιώνα η Άβυδος περιήλθε στους Οθωμανούς υπό τον Ορχάν. Κατά το 16ο αιώνα το οχυρό της πόλης υπήρχε ακόμη· Ευρωπαίοι ταξιδιώτες παραδίδουν ότι η πόλη είχε και τζαμί. Μέχρι τις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα ταξιδιώτες περιγράφουν ερείπια που ήταν ακόμη εμφανή. Μυθολογία Η πόλη έγινε πασίγνωστη από το θρυλικό ερωτικό δράμα, της Αρχαιότητας, από τον έρωτα της ιέρειας της Αφροδίτης, της Ηρώς εκ της Σηστού και του εξ Αβύδου Λέανδρου ("Ηρώ και Λέανδρος"). Ανέκδοτα Χαρακτηριστικό ανέκδοτο που λεγόταν στην αρχαιότητα για την Άβυδο ήταν το "Αβυδηνόν επιρρόφημα" ή "Αβυδηνόν επιφόρημα". Οι κάτοικοι της Αβύδου είχαν τη συνήθεια (επίτηδες ή όχι) μετά το δείπνο να παρουσιάζουν στους επισκέπτες τους τα μικρά παιδιά τους που τα συνόδευαν βέβαια οι παραμάνες τους που όμως εκείνα άρπαζαν αποφάγια, φώναζαν παρενοχλούσαν και τελικά οι επισκέπτες έφευγαν. Έτσι επικράτησε να αποκαλείται ως "Αβυδηνό επιρρόφημα", κάθε βεβιασμένη διάλυση προσκεκλημένων ή θαμώνων όποτε συνέβαινε τέτοιο, υπήρξε δε και αρκετά προσφιλής ελληνική πολιτική έκφραση προπολεμικά. Παροιμίες Από την ετυμολογία όμως του ονόματος οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες των άλλων πόλεων δεν άργησαν να παραμορφώσουν αυτήν είτε από φιλοπαίγμονη ή σαρκαστική διάθεση είτε από τις συνήθειες των κατοίκων της που τους θεωρούσαν αφιλόξενους, φλύαρους, αλλά προπάντων ασελγείς και διεφθαρμένους. Έτσι η Άβυδος έγινε Άβυσσος ( = χωρίς βυθό) και κατ΄ επέκταση ακόρεστη, αχόρταγη. *Επίσης η ακολασία των Αβυδινών υπήρξε περιβόητη. Διάσημες εταίρες της αρχαιότητας έφεραν το προσωνύμιο "Άβυδος" χωρίς αυτό να σημαίνει καταγωγή. *Το κακό ξεκίνησε από την ξακουστή εταίρα της πόλης "Σινώπη" τόσο που το όνομά της έφθασε να γίνει ρήμα "σινωπίζω" και να σημαίνει "φέρομαι άσεμνα, ελευθερωμένα". *Η φράση "άβυδος ανήρ" που χρησιμοποιείτο σε Ελληνικές πόλεις σήμαινε τον συκοφάντη δηλαδή τον ανεπιθύμητο. *Τέλος η φράση "Άβυδον πατείν" σήμαινε την πολυέξοδη παραμονή των ξένων στη ακριβή αυτή πόλη και ελέγετο για κάθε πανάκριβη διαμονή σε οποιοδήποτε μέρος αλλά και για κάθε απερίσκεπτη πράξη. Βέβαια η Άβυδος παρά τον δυσφημιστικό της διασυρμό στην Αρχαιότητα ήταν πόλη ακριβή πλούσια και ευδαίμων που οφείλονταν σε δύο σημαντικούς λόγους, αφ' ενός στα φυσικά χρυσωρυχεία που ήταν κοντά στη πόλη, αφ' ετέρου στον ασφαλή λιμένα της, μεγάλος σταθμός ανεφοδιασμού μεταξύ δύο ηπείρων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *1η Ναυμαχία της Αβύδου *2η Ναυμαχία της Αβύδου *Μάχη της Αβύδου *Ηγεμόνες Μυσίας *Πόλεις Μυσίας *Μικρά Ασία *Μυσία *Μυσοί *Τευθρανία *Ελλησποντιακή Φρυγία *Τρωάδα *Ελληνιστική Μυσία *Σηστός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *asiaminor.ehw.gr *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Μυσίας Κατηγορία:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Ελλήσποντου